DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Imaging Core specializes in in situ measurements of fluorescent labels in live cells without the loss of spatio-temporal information. State-of-the-art imaging services and analyses will be provided to Program Project investigators to examine the DNA damage-induced nuclear re-distributions of DNA repair and tumor suppressor proteins and the interactions among the tumor suppressor and repair proteins in an in vivo setting. The Core provides centralized services for: (1) Conventional microscopy, including Differential Interference Contrast (DIC) and Epi-fluorescence illumination/detection; (2) Confocal Laser Scanning Microscopy; (3) In vivo Fluorescence Resonance Energy Transfer (FRET); (4) Imaging Analyses; (5) Consultation and Training. These services provide Program Project Investigators with the latest imaging methodologies, which are complimentary to in vitro measurements provided by the Macromolecular Analysis Core.